Getting Started Guide
Sign up for the wiki The very first thing is to make a Wikia account. To do that, go to the top right, and click 'register'. Then, fill out the form presented. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be and shouldn't be the name of your character. It shouldn't include any personal information either. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a username you use for a different service, such as e-mail. When you are registered, move on to the next step. Review Our Policies Just like a site has Terms and Conditions, our wiki has policies. Before going ahead and starting out, you should review them as a whole, to make sure you stick to our rules. They're short and easy to understand. If you don't abide to the rules in the policies, however, consequences will be presented, so please take the time to read and comprehend them. Getting Claimed Next is getting claiming. Claiming on this wiki is the process in which the character is approved for creation, and in which one of your preferred tribes claims your character. You will need a good description of you character, and a tribe which you want to join. To get started, try filling out this form: Name: Gender: Age: Tribe: Appearance: Personality: History: Possessions: If you can do that, you are ready to be claimed. Go to the claiming page, and follow the instructions provided there. Don't forget to put your signature at the end! (you can do that by clicking the signature button, or by typing 4 ~ Check back later to see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the things pointed out by the administration team member, and comment at the end of the page with something to the effect of "I fixed it", or answer their questions. Again, don't forget to put at the end to sign it. Your character page After your claim is accepted, you should start on a page for your character. For the Article title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Now, once you've made it to your page, there should be a button above the editing space labeled "Character Page". Click that and then fill in all the fields. Also click on both of the puzzle pieces (called templates), click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labelled "Source". In source mode you will see everything in HTML, but you can also better manage the content of you're page. If you're having problems with templates you can copy over these blank templates you use (just make sure you delete the old ones first, and fill in the fields correctly): Adding the info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your possessions, or however you prefer to break it up. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an image In the above template, you may have noticed one bit called "image". There are a couple of ways to obtain images for your characters. You will have to find images online. When you do the later, make sure the image isn't of a character of a popular series or a well known person, and that no other users are using the same picture/model as you are. Make sure to name the images something simple you can remember, and that they are in .jpg/.jpeg, .png or .gif formats. Then, come back to the wiki, and on the right, click "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Be sure to remember the name and the format of the image in order to insert them into your character page and your word bubble. Getting a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something or acting upon something. For instance, a character named Sylvia Word Bubble looks like this: Which is, in turn, really this, before it is filled out: Now, if you want to know what that all means, I'll explain. the } }} Make sure to leave the and there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as "darkblue". Save the page, and use as indicated. Start Roleplaying! Now comes the fun part, the roleplaying! Now, this is less of a traditional roleplay setup than other places, and most roleplays take place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you have made. When you first get your page set-up, people will soon comment on your character, welcoming you and starting roleplays. If you would like to reply, click "reply" next to their comment, and insert your word bubble. You've just started your first roleplay! As you move further on, you will also notice location pages, forums, quests/missions and campaigns to roleplay in. They work in a similar fashion. Remember, the admins are always here to help you out. If you would like to socialize with other people or ask any questions, join chat, which is at the top-right side of your screen. Now, have fun and enjoy your stay at our wiki!